Just a Kiss
by FrostQueen188
Summary: When an aspiring broadway star and an aspiring actor meet in a bar one night their lives change forever. Now they are married with two kids, a black lab, a yellow lab, and a kitten running around. Follow their journey. Idina Menzel/Tom Hiddleston fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"What can I get you to drink?" the Bartender said to the young man.

"Um... can I get a small glass of whiskey please, darling?" He answered.

"Sure! Give me a second." She replied.

He immediately fell in love with her. She had beautiful brown eyes and long, wavy brown hair that fell perfectly on her shoulders.

"Here you go sir." She said, handing him his drink.

"Thanks!" He said taking a sip, "What is your name, by the way?"

"Oh, I am Idina. Idina Menzel. You?"

"Uh Tom. Tom Hiddleston. Pleasure meeting you.

"You too!" She replied, smiling brightly.

God, she was so divine. With her big chocolate eyes and angelic voice.

Tom nodded and took a drink of his whiskey while Idina went back to work.

~A few hours later~

"Sir, I need to ask you to get off the counter, please." Idina stood, looking up at Tom as he danced drunkenly on top of the bar counter.

"Awe, come on, love! Have a little fun!" He then proceeded to pull Idina, whom struggled against him, up onto the bar. She narrowed her eyes at him and jerked away, crossing her arms.

"Tom. Get. Down." She demanded.

"But... But... Idina! Why?" He said, sounding like a little child.

"Because," She started, "I don't want you to fall and hit your head."

"But Idina!" He said as Idina pulled him down, "You guys have Karaoke?"

_Oh god..._ Idina thought. Last thing they needed was him on the Microphone. Tom then grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the stage. Good thing her shift had ended, otherwise her boss would be pissed.

"What song should we sing, love?" He asked.

"Umm... How about _Just a Kiss_ by Lady Antebellum?" She suggested, not being serious at all.

Tom smiled brightly and drug her up onto the stage. Idina groaned inwardly. Did he not hear the sarcasm in her voice? Obviously not because he shooed the current woman that was on stage off in the middle of her song. He then proceeded to drag another microphone onto the stage and maneuvered Idina in front of it. She glared at him but decided to play along if it meant she could get home sooner. And away from him. Tom positioned himself next to Idina and the lyrics rolled onto the monitor.

"_Lyin' here with you so close to me, it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe," _Idina began the song, causing Tom's jaw to drop in awe. "_Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile."_

"_I've never opened up to anyone." _Tom entered, looking sideways at Idina who rolled her eyes. "_So_

_hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms."_

"_We don't need to rush this," They sang together. "Let's just take it slow."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Tom, stop telling the girls nonsense stories. We did not meet at a strip club." Idina snapped, from where she stood in the kitchen, making dinner. "We met in a bar before either of us became famous. Not to mention we met when you were wasted."

"But, Idina Dear, there's no fun in that story," Tom winked at her and continued to play Cards Against Humanity with their two daughters, Dawn and Shelby.

She groaned and her two daughters started to giggle but quickly shut up when their mother turned and looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Nobody fought with that eyebrow. Except Tom, of course. But what's new there?

He was the more laid back, comical parent, whereas Idina was the stricter, more serious parent. She was always the one to hand out punishments when the girls did something wrong or talked back. Tom always tried to stop it but Idina was too stubborn to let him win.

Idina continued to cook dinner and Tom continued to play Cards Against Humanity with Dawn and Hayley. After a few moments of silence, Shelby asked, "You guys met in a bar?"

"Yes, Shelby, we did. And you're father was completely wasted. It's a wonder why I didn't call security to haul him outside when he decided to drag me to the stage to sing karaoke with him," Idina wiped her hands off and walked over to the living room where they all sat around the coffee table.

"But you're such a good singer, mom!" Shelby complimented her mother, looking up at her. "Why wouldn't you have gone up there?"

"Because she didn't want to compete with me." Tom said, smiling at the playful glare Idina gave him. "We all know that I'm a much better singer than your mother."

"Says the one who _isn't _on Broadway," Idina replied.

"Says the one who isn't on Broadway,"Tom mocked her in a higher pitched voice, dodging the hand that came flying towards him.

"Girls, how about we put the game away and eat dinner? It's almost ready." Idina said, turning around and walking into the kitchen.

"Okay mom!" They both said at the same time.

Everyone gathered around the dinner table as Idina brought the food out. Penne Mariscos was the meal tonight. It is a type of pasta with shrimp, scallops, and covered in Tomato cream sauce.

"After your father and I got married, we went on a cruise and this was one of our favorites. I asked for the recipe and the head chef gave it to me. I present... Penne Mariscos. A Carnival Cruise Line favorite!" Idina said, setting it down in the center of the table, "Enjoy!"

"Mom, this is delicious!" Dawn said, having already ate half of the serving on her plate.

"This tastes just like the one we had 13 years ago on the honeymoon! I love it, darling." He said, taking another bite.

"Thanks, hun." Idina replied.

"So, you guys really met at a bar?" Dawn asked.

"For the third time, yes, Dawn. We met in a bar. I was the bartender who allowed your father a few too many beers," She replied, taking a bite of the food and looking at Tom.

"See? No fun in that story, girls," Tom said, receiving a glare from Idina.

"It's a wonder I married you. Honestly." Idina continued eating in silence.

Shelby was the first to finish her food and took her plate to the sink and started doing the dishes, soon followed by Dawn. When Idina finished, she leaned back and shook her head when Shelby came over to take her plate. Her eyes locked on Tom. The girls cleaned up the kitchen and went off to get ready for bed.

"Really? No fun in that story?" Idina asked, looking at him sternly.

"What? There is no fun in it!" Tom exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh really? Singing karaoke wasn't fun?" She replied, standing up and walking into the Kitchen.

"That was fun...but it would've been cool to have met somewhere unique. Not cliché like a bar." He said, sitting back in his chair.

Idina's eyebrow raised. "Meeting in a bar is not cliché, Tom. Being high school sweethearts or being friends since we were six is cliché," She snapped, her patience wearing thin. "I don't understand why you're telling them we met in a strip club either. They're ten and eleven for God's sake! They don't need to know what a strip club is, Tom!"

"I'm just joking with them, Idina! C'mon, lighten up! Stop being so uptight!" He exclaimed, loudly. "You need to lighten up and have a little fun once in a while."

"I'm going to check on the girls." Leaving him with that, she stood up and went upstairs to check on the girls. They were sitting on Shelby's bed, talking quietly. They looked up as Idina walked in and instantly became silent. Idina sat on the edge of the bed and looked at them, smiling softly.

"You okay, girls?" She asked gently, knowing her daughter's had her and Tom arguing.

"Are you and dad going to get a divorce?" Shelby asked quietly.

"Oh, honey..." She pulled both of the girls close. "Of course not. I just got a little upset with your dad and his stories. We aren't going to get a divorce. In fact, we're going to stay married for a long, long time."

Shelby and Dawn nodded, smiling up at their mother who smiled back. It was amazing how different they were. Shelby had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair like her mother and Dawn had green eyes and blonde hair like her father. They were both so different yet so alike at the same time.

"Let's get you girls in bed," Shelby said and both girls nodded.

After tucking both the girls in bed and cleaning up the kitchen, Idina went upstairs to the room she shared with Tom. He was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard and reading. He looked up at Idina when she entered the room and shut the door, putting his book down. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair a pajamas then changed before going over to her side of the bed and getting under the covers, laying on her side, back facing Tom. He could tell she was still upset after their disagreement at dinner so he rubbed her hip soothingly.

"Darling, I'm sorry about earlier," He murmured.

"It's okay..." She answered softly. "I'm sorry I snapped at you..."

"It's alright, love," He said as she turned towards him. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm just stressed about the Broadway show I auditioned for and I'm taking all my anger out on you. Shelby asked me if we were going to get divorced." She said, looking up at him.

"I know you'll get the part. You're an outstanding singer and actress. As for Shelby's question, we'll never get divorced, darling. I love you too much." He whispered, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you too." She murmured sleepily as Tom turned off the light and pulled her close, both of them falling into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Idina rolled over onto her side and opened one of her eyes to look at her alarm clock. 9:48am. She groaned and rolled back onto her other side and cuddled into Tom, who was wide awake and reading. He chuckled and rubbed her back with the hand he wasn't using to hold his book. Idina looked up at him and smiled softly, resting her head on his chest. Tom smiled back and kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning, sunshine," He murmured softly to her.

"Morning," She smiled up at him before kissing him and getting out of bed.

"Well someone's a go getting this morning." Tom stated, setting his book on his abdomen. "Meeting this morning or something?"

She looked at him and shook her head. She was always up early, before anybody in the house. Shouldn't he know that after thirteen years of marriage? Obviously not.

"No. I'm always up early. Most of the time I'm up earlier than this. You should know this by now, Tom." She grabbed a pair of jeans from the closet along with a shirt and changed. "You must be a really deep sleeper if you can't feel me fight my way out of your arms every morning."

Tom shrugged. "I must be. So what's for breakfast?"

"You expect me to cook you breakfast?" Her eyebrow raised and a playful smile tugged at her lips.

"Idina!" He whined and looked at her. "You always make me breakfast!"

"I spoil you. That's what I do," She said walking over and kissing him chastely on the lips before walking downstairs, calling over her shoulder, "Maybe you should return the favor!"

As she walked into the kitchen, she saw her daughters lounging on the couch casually watching television. She smiled briefly before realizing their morning chores weren't done. Both Dawn and Shelby knew that they needed to have their chores done by 10:00am before they could do anything else.

"Girls, why aren't your chores done?" She asked, starting a pot of coffee.

"Dad said they could wait," Dawn replied, looking at her mother.

Idina pinched the bridge of her nose. God damn him. He knew the rules as well as they did. They should've known better than to listen to him because they knew they'd get in trouble if they didn't do them. She was going to have a talk with Mr. "They-Can-Wait." Maybe she'd give him chores to do too. The thought of listening to him complain about doing chores brought a smirk to her face.

"Well, since you decided to abide by your father's rules and not mine, you get extra chores today," Idina told them sharply.

"But mom-" Dawn started but was cut off by Shelby hitting her arm and saying, "Hush or you'll make it worse."

Idina nodded in silent agreement to what Shelby said. Not only did Dawn look like Tom but she also had the same personality. A personality that led her and her sister into trouble more often than Idina liked. Shelby on the other hand was more like her mother, in looks and personality. She was also much quieter than her older sister.

"Not only are you going to do the chores you decided to put off, you'll be giving the dogs a bath, mowing the yard, and watering the garden," Idina said sternly, rolling her eyes when the girls groaned. "Now, girls."

They got up and started doing their chores. Idina poured herself a cup of coffee, turning her said as she saw Tom walk downstairs. "As for you, you'll be cleaning the cars."

"What?" He asked, clearly confused. "What did I do?"

"Really, Tom?" Idina asked him, raising an eyebrow. "You told the girls they didn't have to do their chores, when you know that's the rule."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He said, pouring himself coffee.

"You better be." She smiled. "The girls better have their chores done before I get back and you better have the cars washed before I get back."

"Where are you going?" He asked confused.

"I need to go into the studio to record a few songs for the album for _Wicked_," Idina said, grabbing her purse and walking towards the door. "Have fun with your chore."

"I will!" Tom exclaimed as she shut the door then started to think of mischievous ways he and the girls could get Idina back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! We're so glad that you guys are enjoying this story! We're having a blast writing it because it's not a pairing people would put together! But I guess that's what you get when you put a Tom Hiddeston freak and a Fanzel together! Also, we do not own the song **_**Take Me or Leave Me, **_**nor do we own RENT! Again, thank you guys so much! ~IdinaIsMyQueen**

A few hours later, Idina returned home to see that the cars had been washed and the lawn was mowed. But, where were Tom and the girls? Out of nowhere, a stream of water shot across the Suburban and hit Idina.

"What. The. Hell! TOM!" She yelled, looking on the other side of the truck just to find Tom and the girls laughing.

"Sorry, darling." He said, standing up and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Idina asked, looking at Tom with the stern look she always dealt out when someone was in trouble.

"Oh, no reason. Just to mess with you." He replied, smirking. He then turned to the girls and said, "Roll up the hose and empty the buckets please."

"Yes, dad!" Shelby and Dawn said at the same time.

Tom followed a mad Idina into the house. She ran into the bedroom and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tshirt. She went into the kitchen to begin dinner when Tom popped around the corner and wrapped her into a hug.

"Sorry dear. It was my idea. The kids just went along with it." Tom said, tightening his grip around her waist.

"Uh huh." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to take a shower. Maybe call for take-out tonight, as I am not really in the mood to cook."

Tom let her go and Idina walked down the hall to the Master Bath. He then proceeded to go into the living room and grab the phone.

"What's for dinner, Dad?" Dawn asked, walking into the room.

"Take-out from the Chinese restaurant down the street." He replied, dialing the number.

The girls knew exactly what this meant. It means that they are going to get to sit in front of the TV and watch a movie! Tom placed the order and gave them the address.

When the food arrived, Idina was nowhere to be found. Tom looked everywhere for her but couldn't find her. He knew all of her hiding spots when she was unhappy or frustrated. This time he was stumped though. It was soon pushed to the back of his mind. She would come out eventually and everything would be better, so he sat down on the couch and started eating his Chinese food.

"Dad, where's mom?" Shelby asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I couldn't figure out where she's hiding. Why don't you try to find her?" He suggested, looking at her briefly.

Shelby nodded and got up, going down to the basement. She knew exactly where her mother was hiding. It was somewhere Tom should know to look but it always seemed to slip his mind. Shelby walked downstairs to the basement and knocked on her mother's studio door. She walked in slowly when she heard a quiet, "Who is it?" Shelby's heart dropped when she saw her mother. Idina was sitting on a chair, her knees brought up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them and her chin resting on them. She was staring at nothing in particular and briefly glanced up at her daughter, smiling softly.

"Hey, baby girl," Idina said quietly.

"Hi, mom," Shelby walked over and sat on the desktop. "You okay?"

Idina shrugged.  
"Mom, tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing you like this." Shelby said.

"It's your dad. He knows I'm stressed about this musical and being in the studio to record _Wicked_ isn't helping," Idina groaned and got up, grabbing a Gatorade out of her mini fridge, handing one to Shelby.

"There's something else. What is it?" Shelby sat on her mother's lap and took a drink of her Gatorade.

"There's nothing else, Shelby," Idina responded halfway through her daughter's question, causing Shelby's eyebrow to raise in the same manner as her mother's usually does.

"Don't lie to me, Idina Kim Menzel," Shelby teased, taking another drink of her Gatorade.

"Shelby Maureen Menzel, don't use that tone with me," Idina teased back then sighed. "You're right. There is something else."

"What is it?" Shelby asked again.

"I'm… I'm pregnant…"Idina deadpanned and a tear slipped out of her eye.

Shelby was speechless and just wrapped her arms around her mother who started to cry softly. _Why me? _Idina asked herself. _Because you wanted this role so badly that the universe isn't going to give it to you. _

Idina quickly composed herself and looked at Shelby who smiled softly and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Why don't we rehearse a little bit?" Idina suggested and grabbed the sheet music that was sitting on her desk and handed a copy to Shelby.

"'_Take me or Leave Me? _Really? You're rehearsing RENT? You were already in this musical," Shelby stated.

"Yeah, but it's the only song that I could think of that has a female duet," Shelby said, getting up and going to the piano. "Maureen or Joann?"

"I'll take Joann. I know how much you love your original role and 'kiss, pookie,'" Shelby said, a pout finding her features as she sat next to her mother.

"Alright then," Idina smiled and started playing the wonderful Broadway song. "_Every single day, I walk down the street. I hear people say 'baby' so sweet…"_


	5. Chapter 5

**So, In the last chapter we decided to have a mother/daughter moment with Idina and Shelby. This chapter is mainly Dawn and Tom in the same aspect of having a shared moment. We do not own Thor:The Dark World (well, I have the movie in my collection) and I promise to not ruin it for you IF you have not seen it:) Oh, Thanks for all of the reviews! We truly love reading those comments, and it gives us another reason as why to continue the story! Enjoy! ~LokiLover1578**

**p.s: I know this is a very short chapter... I have been working on Chapter 5 for over a week now, so I added a few things and decided to post. Chapter 6 is coming soon!**

Tom and Dawn sat on the couch while Shelby talked to Idina. Tom was finishing his takeout and Dawn was flipping through the channels.

"Nope… Nope.. Nope… AH! I think I am going to watch this." She said, looking at her dad with a mischievous look.

"What movie is it?" He asked, cautiously awaiting her answer.

"It's probably a movie you have seen a lot. You know… And been nominated for?" She said, sitting back in the chair.

"Thor: The Dark World?" He asked, getting up and going to the kitchen.

"Yeah, we don't have to watch it if you don't want to." She said, turning down the volume a bit.

"I don't care either way, Dawn." Tom said.

Tom threw away his trash and did some cleaning in the kitchen. Dawn eventually came in and helped. Dishes were washed, trash was taken out, and the pets were fed. She followed her dad back into the living room and sat on the couch next to him.

"What made you want to do acting, Dad?" Dawn asked, looking at him.

"Hmmm… good question dear. I don't exactly know why. Probably because I loved doing impressions and theater in school. I was amazed when the University of Cambridge accepted me into their program. I did a production there that was one of my favorites, _A Streetcar Named Desire_ was what it was called. Very fun performance." He replied, "But after Cambridge, I started out in _Unrelated_, as Oakley. Then I played a man named Edward in a movie called _Archipelago_, which was directed by Joanna Hogg. She also directed _Unrelated_ as well. I have done many things on BBC, and now, here I am." He replied.

"When did you meet mom?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, it was in 2006. Shortly after I was in _Unrelated_. I was 22 and she was 21. It was a sort of premiere party for it, held at the bar she worked at." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

"That sounds fun!" Dawn said, "And from last nights story, I know they had karaoke there as well."

"Haha, yeah they did. _Just a Kiss _by Lady Antebellum was the song we sang. Both your mom and I love that song, even to this day. I hear it on the radio a lot and it always makes me think of her. Trust me, your mother has a wonderful voice." He said, looking at Dawn, "You know what? Shelby looks so much like Idina and you look a lot like me. I just now noticed that. She just has that same personality as Idina, and we have the same personality."

"I have the same personality as you?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, we both like to annoy Idina and Shelby." He said, laughing.

"I wonder if Shelby has talked to Mom. They haven't come back up yet. I hope everything is alright." Dawn said, looking towards the basement door.

"Me too." Tom said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, thank you guys so much for all the views and positive comments! It means so much to us and we're glad you're enjoying it! We try to update quickly because I know it bugs me when people take **_**forever**_ **to update their stories and I also know how much you guys love this couple together! Oh, and we have no rights to **_**Funny Girl**_ **or **_**The**_ _**Bounty Hunter.**_ –**IdinaIsMyQueen**

After about an hour or so of just messing around on the piano, Shelby and Idina decided to go to the theatre room to watch a few movies, even though it was 11:30 at night. Idina was the type of parent who usually enforced her daughters' bed time but she knew she needed some time to calm down and watching movies with her youngest daughter was just what she needed.

"How about _Funny Girl?"_ Shelby asked, holding up the DVD.

"You know I can't resist Barbra," Idina smiled and started up the popcorn maker. "But I think we should save that for another time. I'm in the mood for a romantic comedy."

Shelby nodded and put the movie back then went back to searching for a movie. Idina smiled, knowing her daughter wanted to do anything she could to make her happy. She had known from the moment Shelby was born that both of her daughters were going to be worlds different. Dawn being like Tom and Shelby like Idina. In looks, personality, and talent. Shelby could almost give Idina run for her money when they sang karaoke and Dawn was a phenomenal actress for her young age of eleven.

"What about _The_ _Bounty Hunter?" _Shelby's voice snapped Idina out of her thoughts.

"Sounds perfect," Idina put the popcorn in a bowl and sat on the couch as Shelby put the movie and dimmed down the lights. Halfway through the movie they both fell asleep.

When Idina woke up the next morning she was in her bed. She sat up slowly and yawned, looking around. Tom wasn't in the room. She looked at the clock. 12:00pm. Idina shot out of bed and quickly started getting ready. She was supposed to take Shelby to her piano lesson a half hour ago. Rushing downstairs she saw Tom going over his lines with the help of Dawn.

"Where's Shelby?" Idina demanded.

"At her lesson," Tom replied, not looking at her then continued memorizing his lines.

"Did you take her?"

"Yes, darling, I did since you decided to sleep in until noon." Tom's response was snappy, causing Idina's eyebrow to raise. She was not in the mood to deal with his usual attitude when he ran through his lines.

"Tom, I'm not in the mood for you being a jerk right now," Idina snapped back.

"And I'm not in the mood for you being irresponsible and not taking Shelby to her piano lesson," He finally turned to look at him, his voice even.

"Dawn, go take the dogs on a walk please." Idina's dark brown eyes never left Tom's face and her voice was flat.

Dawn nodded, not daring to argue with her mother right now, and left the room. Tom gathered up his papers, setting them on the coffee table in a neat pile. Idina crossed her arms and leaned against a wall. Tom sat on the couch and took a drink of his tea, looking up at her.

"What's your problem this morning, dear?" He asked.

"Right now, you." She retorted.

"Why? Because I called you irresponsible?" Tom leaned back and set his feet on the coffee table.

"How am I irresponsible? Because I woke up late? Because last time I checked, I'm out of the house and at work before you're even awake. I was at work yesterday while you were home doing nothing. I don't want to hear about me being irresponsible when I'm working every day while you stay at home," Her voice was quiet and Tom knew she was furious.

He got up and walked over to her, putting his hands on her hips. She pulled away and looked at him. Her eyes were burning with anger and disappointment, letting Tom know she was beyond furious.

"Don't even try making this better, Tom. I want a reasonable apology by the time Shelby and I come back." She grabbed her bag and went to her car. She was going to the lake house for the weekend with Shelby.


End file.
